beelzebubfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Fuji
Fuji (藤, Fuji) ist ein Freshman der Ishiyama High School wie ein Mitglied der dortigen 6 Killer-Elemente. Zudem gehört er der Solomon Kompanie an und hält einen Vetrag mit Satan (サタン, Satan), was ihn als Spell Master klassifiziert. Aussehen Fuji ist ein sehr großer, junger Mann, welcher bei seinem ersten Auftritt ein langärmliges, dunkles Hemd, eine helle Hose wie ebenfalls helle Schuhe trägt. Er hat schulterlange, stachlige Haare und markante Gesichtszüge, bei denen seine schmalen Augen auffallen. Während seiner Schulzeit trägt er eine normale Uniform der Schule, was sich an seiner ersten Silhouette zeigt. Er trägt sein Oberteil mit geschlossenem Kragen. Persönlichkeit Fuji ist eine sehr ruhige und gelassene Persönlichkeit, die sich fast nie aus der Fassung bringen lässt. Dies könnte auf seine Übermacht zurückzuführen sein, denn bisjetzt befand er sich kein einziges Mal in ernsthafter Gefahr. Auch greift er schnell auf seine Fähgkeiten zurück, ohne rücksicht auf Irgentetwas zu nehmen. So versteinerte er aufgrund ihrer Lautstärke die Bevölkerung einer gesamten Stadt und zerstörte bereits bei seinen ersten Angriffen viele Gebäude. Auch gibt Fuji an, dass er eher zurückhaltend ist, sich ungern außerhalb seines Hauses aufhält und die übliche Zeit im Internet verbringt. Es scheint öfters vorgekommen zu sein, dass der Link zwischen ihm und Satan getrennt wurde, da letzterer sichtlich genervt war, als die Anti-Dämonen-Maschine anfing zu wirken. Fähigkeiten & Stärke Fuji ist ein extrem starker Kombattant wie der mächtigste Gegner Ogas. An seiner alten Schule galt er als der "Stärkster Rookie aller Zeiten", was ebenfalls für eine gewaltige Kampfkraft spricht. Takamiya nannte ihn während ihres kurzen Kampfes "Monster" und auch Himekawa beschrieb ihn als "Wahre Bestie". Da er das stärkste Mitglied der 6 Killer-Elemente ist, konnte er sowohl Takamiya als auch Nasu gleichzeitig mit nur einem Angriff besiegen, bei dem die ganze Umgebung wie deren Gebäude verwüstet wurden. Takamiya schien zudem zu glauben, dass wenn sie Fuji nicht stoppen sollten, ganz Japan in Gefahr sein würde. Johan, der Attentäter der Solomon Kompanie, gab auch an, dass man spätere Ereignisse, durch Satan und Fuji verursacht, durchaus als 'Hölle auf Erden' beschreiben kann. Körperliche Kraft Als Oga Fuji ohne Beel konfrontierte, konnte dieser seinen Gegner mit einem Treffer durch mehrere Häuserreihen schlagen, sodass jener schnell besiegt war und sich für längere Zeit nicht bewegen konnte. Zudem ist Fuji extrem schnell und konnte innerhalb eines Augenblicks vor Akahoshi erscheinen, woraufhin dieser voller Angst zögerte, ihn anzugreifen. Auch hält sein Körper Viel aus; so widerstand er dem direkten Einschlag eines Autos von Oben wie einer feurigen Explosion, ohne dabei nur einen sichtbaren Kratzer zu erleiden. Dämonische Kraft Mit Satans dämonischer Kraft, welcher auf gleicher Ebene wie die des großen Dämonenlordes steht und die gesamte 34. Säuleneinheit überwältigen konnte, war es ihm möglich, die Bewohner einer ganzen Stadt zu versteinern. Hierfür scheint keine direkte Berührung von Nöten zu sein. Vergangenheit Über Fujis Vergangenheit ist wenig bekannt, allerdings war er eines der wenigen Individuen, die die dämonische Kraft eines besonders starken Dämons kontrollieren konnten; in seinem Fall war es Satan, ein Mitglied der 7 Tod-Sünden. Dies geschah bei der Solomon Kompanie, mit der er noch am meisten in Kontakt steht. Auch lernte er wie Takamiya Shinobu verschiedene Spells unter Zenjūrō Saotome , wobei er von ihm als sehr talentiert eingestuft wurde. Einst ging er zur Shinkyōku High School, wo er sich den Titel "Stärkste Rookie aller Zeiten" erkämpfte. Allerdings entschied er sich, in einem neuen Semester zur Ishiyama High School zu wechseln, nachdem diese zum zweiten mal rekonstruiert wurde. Mehr ist bisher nicht bekannt. Handlung Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Fujis Name wird kurz von Nene erwähnt, als jene von den 6 Killer-Elementen berichtet. Nächste Arc Während Oga in Amerika ist, befällt Fuji zwischenzeitlich mit Satan die Stadt und versteinert mit dessen Hilfe fast jedes Lebewesen bis auf einige Außnahmen, die sich retten konnten. Als Oga zurückkehrt, erscheint Fuji erstmals in seinem Haus, um diesen zu begrüßen, nachdem er bemerken konnte, wie seine Familie ebenfalls zu Stein geworden ist. Nachdem Fuji anmerkt, dass seine Angehörigen nicht antworten können und der Tee seiner zu Kotzen ist, fragt Oga sofort, ob sein Gegenüber Fuji sei, woraufhin dieser seine Aussage bejaht. Daraufhin bemerkt oga, dass es Fuji gewesen sein muss, der für die seltsamen Versteinerungsangriffe verantwortlich ist, nur um die Anwort zu erhalten, dass der Freshmen vor ihm zurückhaltent ist und sich dementsprechend ungern draußen aufhält. Als er zudem hinzugfügt, wie er die Leute im Umfeld tatsächlich versteinerte, greift Oga sofort mit "Zebel Blast" an. Fuji schlägt ihn daraufhin durch mehrere Häuserwände, wütend über dessen schwachen Angriff. Nachdem er kurz über seine Lage spricht, greift plötzlich Yōhei Nasu mit einem Dropkick an, nur um zu bemerken, dass dies unwirksam war und nichts bewirkte. Doch gleich darauf greifen Takamiya und Akahoshi an, wobei ihre Angriffe ebenfalls versagen. Jedoch ging ihre Taktik, Oga entkommen zu lassen, auf. Auf Nasus Frage, ob Fuji ein Mensch sei, antwortet Takamiya mit der Aussage, dass es sich lediglich um ein Monster handeln würde. Nach einem zu schwachen Angriff von Takamiyas Seite setzt Fuji zur Gegenwehr an. Eine gewaltige Explosion entsteht, welche die umliegenden Häuse wegreißt. Akahoshi und Himekawa bemerken, wie sowohl Nasu als auch Takamiya besiegt und halb versteinert vor ihrem übermächtigen Feind stehen. Bevor Fuji seine letzten Gegner ausschalten kann, beginnt die Anti-Dömonen-Maschine zu wirken, welche ebenfalls Teil des Planes war, sodass der Link zwischen Fuji und Satan augelöst wird. Daraufhin setzt Akahoshi zu einem verzweifelten Angriff mittels seiner Flammen an, da sein Genger nun verwundbar sein würde. Beziehungen Zenjūrō Saotome Da Fuji unter Zenjūrō Saotome lernte, kann man annehmen, dass die beiden damals eine gute Beziehung pflegten. Auch scheint Saotome viel von ihm zu halten, da er gegenüber Oga anmerkte, wie sowohl Takamiya als auch Fuji Welten von ihm entfernt sind. Takamiya Shinobu Takamiya scheint ebefalls Takamiya aus seiner Vergangenheit zu kennen, da sich beide jeweils Senior und Junior nennen. Dies rührt wahrscheinlich von ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit mit ihrem Lehrer Saotome. Tatsumi Oga Fuji ist zudem sehr an Oga interessiert und will mit diesem kämpfen. Ob er lediglich von ihm gehört hat oder ob es eine noch tiefere Verbindung zwischen ihnen gibt, ist unbekannt. Auch wenn Fuji enttäuscht war, dass Oga Beels Kraft nicth mehr nutzen konnte und bereit war, ihn zu töten, so gibt er dennoch an, dass er ihn für einen fähigeren Kämpfer hält, als Nasu und Takamiya. Satan Mit seinem Dämon Satan scheint Fuji auch eine gute Beziehung zu führen, da er seine Kraft kontrollieren kann.